


Убийцы

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Тевинтер пахнет виноградом и кровью.Не то чтобы Зевран против, но запахи родной Антивы им обоим, кажется, нравятся куда больше.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Cicero





	Убийцы

Он цепляет рыжие волосы губами и чуть дергает на себя — Цицерон размеренно сопит, никак не реагируя, и он фырчит недовольно, пальцами пробираясь под одеяло, но и на щекотку шут реагирует лишь слабым хмыком — и переворачивается на другой бок. Он раздраженно сводит брови к переносице — сказывается нелюбовь быть проигнорированным — и все-таки забирается на постель, едва не падая обратно на пол из-за не слишком большого расстояния между спиной Цицерона и краем кровати, склоняется, прихватывает губами едва прикрытое рыжими волосами ухо и тихо урчит — шут в ответ сопит недовольно, и Зевран его отлично понимает, потому что тотальный недосып — это не хорошо, но у него есть парочка прекрасных новостей, и Цицерон нужен ему прямо сейчас.

— Просыпайся, — урчит он, пальцами постукивая по чужому плечу, скрытому одеялом, — или я выкину эти с трудом добытые пыльные книги из окна.

Он слышит ворчание, шут начинает ворочаться, а потом перекатывается на спину, едва не уронив с кровати него, и смотрит в глаза немного сонно.

— Цицерон не спит, — бормочет он. — Что красивый эльф принес?

Он садится на край постели, позволяя Цицерону сесть рядом, свесив босые ноги — и являя взору веснушчатые плечи.

— Все, что ты просил, — он улыбается довольно, рукой указывая на книги, аккуратно сложенные на столе. — Хорошо иметь полезные связи с тевинтерками.

Цицерон трет глаза и только потом смотрит на него.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, — Цицерон очень благодарен.

— Не за что, дорогуша, — он фыркает, как бы случайно задевая самыми кончиками пальцев обнаженное колено. — Но я все-таки жду за это какой-то награды. Мне пришлось не спать всю ночь, чтобы добыть их для тебя.

Он расплывается в улыбке, когда его легко прикасающуюся руку тянут на себя, заставляя смотреть в глаза, и он одновременно с этим замечает, как все-таки здорово выглядят рыжие растрепанные пряди.

— Цицерон очень ценит эти жертвы.

Он буквально плавится в поцелуе, потому что у Цицерона просто волшебные губы — и волосы, похожие на неуправляемый пожар.

***

— Как мило, Вороны больше не пытаются нас убить, — он разглядывает книгу через плечо Цицерона, но не понимает ни строчки и просто кладет руки на плечи шуту. — Мне даже немного скучно. Не хватает ожидания того, что тебе под ребро воткнется что-то острое.

— Цицерон может это устроить, — шут фыркает и перелистывает страницу, видимо, дочитав до конца. — Или эльф уже передумал?

— Эльф просто предпочтет от тебя нечто другое, нежели кинжал или меч, — он урчит, разминая чужие плечи и все-таки вглядываясь в строчки на тевене. — И явно не под ребро.

Цицерон урчит довольно под его прикосновениями и на пару секунд прикрывает глаза — Зевран видит это, склонившись ближе и целуя шута в щеку.

— Хватит вдыхать эту пыль и портить зрение. Пойдем прогуляемся, там замечательная погода.

Шут, судя по вздоху, собирается сопротивляться, Зевран не дает ему этого сделать, накрывая чужие губы своими и зарываясь пальцами в рыжие волосы на затылке — и Цицерон сдается.

Снаружи все и правда чудесно, и Зевран тащится по улицам с небольшой неохотой из-за всех этих типичных для бедных районов городов атрибутов, но искать здесь их сложнее, чем в центре Минратоса или где-нибудь еще, и он готов потерпеть — а потом они выходят на площадь, и он вовсе готов расплыться по мощеной непозволительно ровным камнем дороге.

Потому что это место — то, где они могут поиграть в увлекательную игру под названием «объясни зажравшимся тевинтерцам, что этот мелкий эльф — не раб». Видимо, никто из них так и не смог познать истину, гласящую, что каждый важен, вне зависимости от каких-либо обстоятельств. Впрочем, — Зевран улыбается немного, — сегодня слишком хороший день, чтобы спорить с кем-либо, кто возмущается тому, что «этот раб» делает тут с таким довольным видом и позволяет себе дерзить кому вздумается.

В конце концов, в раба он не против поиграть — но исключительно с одним определенным шутом и, желательно, без ненужных свидетелей.

Он цепляет Цицерона за руку и переплетает пальцы.

— Смотри, — он тычет пальцем в артистов на небольшом помосте, играющих какую-то сценку, — это же здорово.

А потом артисты кричат что-то про сожжение Андрасте, — усваивается им, конечно, столько, на сколько хватает его скудных познаний в тевене, — и он давится воздухом.

— А может и не так здорово.

— А Цицерону нравится, — в ответ смеется шут. — Если кого-то сожгут прямо на сцене, Цицерон даже похлопает.

— Ох уж это воспитание Воронов, — он легко пихает Цицерона в бок и переступает через небольшую лужицу масла на камнях. — Главное, не жги ее сам. То, что мы друзья Героини Ферелдена, нам тут не поможет.

Они останавливаются недалеко от помоста, чтобы посмотреть, как артисты проделывают какие-то трюки и, кажется, все-таки танцуют что-то более или менее увлекательное, и Цицерон непривычно молчит, похожий немного на тучу, и Зеврану даже неловко обвиваться вокруг его руки, потому что это выглядит со стороны так же странно и неловко, как обнимать стоящее посреди площади дерево.

И когда он уже хочет расцепить свои руки, Цицерон, не отрывая взгляда от дергающихся на сцене людей и эльфов, не дает ему это сделать, сжимая пальцы на его запястье. Он поднимает глаза на шута — и оказывается не в состоянии поймать выражение его лица.

Но ему это и не нужно.

Ему и так все понятно.

Он щекой прижимается к чужому плечу и на пару секунд прикрывает глаза, пока мимо снуют прохожие.

Тевинтер пахнет для него виноградом, дорогими винами, вычурными приемами, кровью и костром.

Он на минуту ловит другой аромат — соль и апельсины, оливковое масло и горячее дерево, и сердце щемит приятно, потому что так пахнет Антива, в которую они обязательно вернутся.

Обязательно.

Когда он открывает веки, Цицерон смотрит прямо на него, и глаза у него кажется темнее и теплее, чем обычно.

— Хочешь домой? — спрашивает он, заставляя замереть и в удивлении приподнять брови. — Пойдем, я устал.

Он открывает рот, не решаясь спросить то, что вертится на языке, и в итоге просто кивает, не уточняя, про какой же именно дом говорит рыжий шут — потому что это тоже произносить совсем не обязательно, чтобы он понял.

Пахнет виноградом и апельсинами.


End file.
